The Afterlife of Hollyleaf
by With-the-Wolves
Summary: Haven't you ever wondeed what happened to Hollyleaf in the afterlife? This story tells you! Find out about Hollyleaf's life! And a very bizarre ship that I absolutely LOVE!


**OKay, this involves Hollyleaf's afterlife. You never really find out, and... It also involves a ship that I really like. Is 'ship' the correct term? I don't know. Okay, have fun reading this! I've been writing for an hour!Gosh, That's a LONG time!**

* * *

><p>"Hollyleaf!"<p>

"Ashfur?" Hollyleaf asked. She couldn't see through the darkness, but she recognized that voice.

"Hollyleaf, you have to come with me!" Ashfur yelled again, though Hollyleaf could only barely make out his voice. She became aware of a roaring sound all around her.

"I can't see you, Ashfur!" She yelled, near panic.

"I'm right here!" Came the voice again, right next to Hollyleaf.

"Why are you here, Ashfur?" She asked the cat.

"I have to get you to StarClan." He said.

Her voice dropped. "No." She said quietly.

"What?" He asked, as he couldn't hear her over the roaring. "Hollyleaf, we have to leave soon!"

"I can't come." She said. "I don't deserve..." She trailed off, and began walking away from Ashfur.

"Hollyleaf!" He yelled after her, but it was no use. She was gone.

* * *

><p>"She isn't with you?" Bluestar asked.<p>

They were in the calm, StarClan forest.

"She refused to come." He answered, unable to meet Bluestar's gaze.

"Or did you just not want to follow her deeper into the in-between?" She asked.

"Why did you send me, anyway? It wasn't too long ago that I was there _because_ of her." He said.

"She killed you, yes, but it was your own actions that caused you to find yourself there." Bluestar said.

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf walked deeper into the roaring, flattening her ears against her head as she fought the strong wind that was creating the noise.<p>

Then she felt fur beside her, and she heard a cat's voice. "Don't stop. You'll never want to get up."

"Where are we?" Hollyleaf asked.

"I can't explain now. Wait until we get to a shelter.

They continued on for what felt to Hollyleaf like hours, until the voice said, "We're here."

"What's different about here?" Hollyleaf asked, but the prescence was gone. Hollyleaf felt exceedingly lonely for a few seconds, until the voice came again. "Are you coming?"

Hollyleaf rushed toward the voice, and was surprised when the wind stopped suddenly. "What?..."

"It's a shelter. They shield us from the wind." The cat said. Then a bright light appeared, revealing a small black cat with teeth-studded collar. "You learn to love fire here." He said, looking at the small light source.

Hollyleaf felt a sudden suspiscion. "Who are you?" She asked him.

He lightly laughed. "Just another soul in the in-between." He studied on of his claws, which were much larger than normal. "But I was once known as Scourge."

Hollyleaf gasped. "But..you're evil!" She said.

He laughed again. "I _was_ the leader of BloodClan. Not to mention the fact that I killed Tigerclaw. Evil or not, can you say that you did anything that important?"

Hollyleaf hesitated. "I was part of a prophecy." She said softly.

"No you weren't. You can't lie to me, Hollyleaf. When you're dead, you find out these things. You were left out of the prophecy."

Hollyleaf looked at her paws. "I shouldn't have been included. I wasn't as good as Lionblaze or Jayfeather."

"Hollyleaf, yes, you should have. You have far more power than either of them. Neither of them stepped up to kill Ashfur. That wasn't terribly important, but you were the one who did it. You have far more strength than either of them." Scourge said, gazing at Hollyleaf with large, blue eyes.

Something occured to Hollyleaf. "I thought that I cat like you would be in the dark forest. I mean, you are dead, right?"

"Of course I'm dead. You need to learn something about the afterlife. StarClan is for dead clan cats. The Dark Forest is for evil dead clan cats. The Tribe of Endless Hunting, that's where dead tribe cats go. The forest, thats a place for dead loners or rogues. And the park, thats the place for dead kittypets. These places are all interwoven, so that certain cats can travel to each one. Forest cats can go anywhere. Kittypets can go anywhere other than StarClan. StarClan cats, I assume can go anywhere, but they rarely leave the comfort of StarClan." Scourge rolled his eyes. "And Dark Forest cats can go nowhere. They can't leave.

"But...Where are we?" Hollyleaf asked.

"We are at in the in-between. This is the place where evil loners, rogues, or kittypets go. It is also the place where BloodClan cats go. And Clan cats, such as yourself, who aren't good enough to get into StarClan, and aren't evil enough to go to the Dark Forest."

"But...Ashfur was here when I got here. He said he had to take me to StarClan."

"Yes, sometimes cats can come and take you to your rightful place. It's dangerous, though, and doesn't happen often. You should've gone with Ashfur."

"Well, I didn't." Hollyleaf said simply. Then she added, "Is there a way to get back?"

"It's difficult. And you said it yourself, you don't belong there. I would try to find the Dark Forest." Scourge said.

"The Dark Forest? Why would I go there? You'd be crazy to think that I would!" Hollyleaf said, quite loudly.

Scourge looked skeptical. "I think you'd do well there. But, I can understand why you don't want to. Too many...weird cats."

"Weird cats?" Hollyleaf asked.

"You know, the ones like Tigerclaw."

"Tigerclaw? I though he died as Tigerstar. You don't like him?"

"Well, lets just say, I proudly flaunt the fact that I killed that cat. NIne lives, gone with one slash." He flexed his claws. "Besides, he didn't deserve to be a leader. Why StarClan ave him those lives, I'll never know."

"Well..What can I do if I don't go to the Dark Forest?"

Scourge thought for a moment. "You can do what I do. Find lost cats, and direct them on their way. Help them not be eternal wanderers. Like what I did with you."

"Are you the only one who does this?" Hollyleaf asked.

"No. There are others. Old BloodClan members, cats we've found over the years, as well as some of the cats who were already here. You could join us."

Hollyleaf looked up, into the blackness. "I don't know what I should do."

Scourge looked behind him. "You have time to think about it."

Hollyleaf looked at him. "Okay. I'll think about it..."

Scourge looked stared at her with those blue eyes. "I'm not that bad, you know."

"Ha! I bet that's why for moons queens were telling their kits that you'd come for them if they were bad." Hollyleaf said skeptically.

"I was determined, not...Actually, I _was_ evil, though I don't remember too well." Scourge said. "Wow, I can hardly remember any of my life."

"What made you start being all...evil? Do you remember?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Ruby and Socks. I bet they're in the forest right now." Scourge snorted. "They should be here, though. They're to blame for everything."

"Who are Ruby and Socks?"

"My brother and sister. Who were mean to me when we were little." Scourge said.

"Well, my brothers just don't understand me. And I guess they never will. I don't think I want them to understand, either."

"I know what you mean. I don't want anyone to really understand exactly why I was evil."

"Is it common to talk in past-tense here?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Yes. Very." Scourge said.

"You know what's a litle sad?" Hollyleaf asked. "I never fewll in love. I mean, Lionblaze had a thing with Cinderheart, and I think Jayfeather had something that he didn't tell us about. But I never found anyone. In my whole life"

Scourge nodded sympathetically. "Yeah. I never found anyone, either."

They looked into each other's eyes. And in that second, Hollyleaf made her decision.

"I'll stay." Hollyleaf said, realizing that she had finally found her place.

* * *

><p><strong>ScourgexHollyleaf! I know, it's a little impossible, but I can't help loving it. And to think I only thought of it like thirty minutes ago. I absolutely LOVE that ship. Because, Scourge is all...evil when he's alive and Hollyleaf is all...crazy when she was alive. I wonder what would've happened if they were alive at the same time. Like, Firestar hadn't killed Scourge. But there would still be the issue of the whole lake thing...<strong>


End file.
